


莫名其妙的roygarth

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre52
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: I hate Dan Abnett





	莫名其妙的roygarth

“兔子。”加斯说。  
“当然。”罗伊握着方向盘，车平稳的开在清晨的华盛顿大道上。“兔子。”  
“它们和海蛞蝓不一样。”加斯窝在红色法拉利的副驾驶上，被罗伊用安全带捆得严严实实。因为就在前几个小时罗伊才发现加斯乘坐日常陆地交通工具的经验少得可怜——他可是那个天天在水底下开亚特兰蒂斯黑科技千年隼的人，而显然千年隼没有安全带。况且加斯要像只爱尔兰水猎犬似的把脑袋伸出车窗外。罗伊必须遏制住因他那双紫罗兰色眼睛而狂飙出坐标系的车祸率。  
“一点儿都不一样。”罗伊附和道。他心情很好，除了有点困，加斯今天的小鱼脑袋没在思考更加复杂的问题。电台里凑巧放的是他喜欢的歌。要是加斯问他吸尘器和电鳗之间的关系的同时他们的对话BGM是贾斯汀比伯那他就要骂人了。可今天不是，小加坐在他身边穿着一身正装，那条红色领带衬出他的紫色眼睛。罗伊拿余光看他，一个赏心悦目的副驾。他的心情好极了。  
“可是她说海蛞蝓就跟兔子似的。”加斯说的是那个卖场里的宠物店销售员。罗伊从来跟不上他每小时八十五英里的思维——他们昨天去逛了超市。“她怎么能觉得海蛞蝓就跟兔子似的？”  
“她只是在推销，加。她在做她的工作。”罗伊转过一个十字路口。他是一个有耐心的父亲，显然也是一个有耐心的情人。“买宠物的人只在乎它们足够可爱能够在ins上得到两千个喜欢——”  
“可是海蛞蝓。”加斯的脸拧巴在一起。  
“你又没养过兔子，你怎么知道它们有什么不同？”罗伊瞧着后视镜里他的脸笑着问他。  
“每到春天你能在浅海看见一整片带着花斑的它们在互相交尾产卵。想象两吨蠕动的鼻涕在进行性行为。壮观的恶心，好吗。”加斯皱起鼻子。  
“考虑到如果我有那个条件我也会想试试互相交尾——，”罗伊说。“我觉得我没有那个立场赞同你的观点。况且兔子每到春天也操的带劲。”  
“它们就像无壳蜗牛似的。”  
“海绵宝宝就养蜗牛。企鹅男孩。”  
“但它们从来都不听我说话。”  
“好了，小王子，现在你只是在气它们不听你说话了。”罗伊指出。“兔子也不听你说话。”  
“仓鼠就会听我说话。”加斯抱起胳膊。  
“我时至今日仍然惊讶于你可以做到这个。”罗伊说。“我他妈是在约会白雪公主吗。”  
“承认吧地表人罗伊哈珀。我一直给你带来惊喜。”  
“惊吓还差不多。”因为有点心虚加斯会看出他在翻白眼，罗伊调了调鼻梁上的墨镜。“你竟然还在记着那女人的话。你又不养宠物。”  
“我养过的东西多了去了。”加斯说。“大多数人连听都没听过。”  
“好极了。”罗伊随口敷衍。“毕竟沙特王子能带着狮子去兜风，我猜你养条蓝鲸也不是什么事儿。”  
“同样是软体动物章鱼就照我说的去做。”  
“当心点，鳃头（gill head），它们是旧日支配者的信使。”罗伊漫不经心地超了两辆车，把手伸出窗外朝他们比了个中指。“说不定什么时候你嘴里就开始念叨克苏鲁了。”  
“topo和墨墨（Inky）才不是——”加斯停顿了一下，疑惑地瞧着罗伊，“等等什么？”  
“对，topo不是。瞧他那个头。他就是旧日支配者本人。”罗伊打了个哈欠，拐过一条繁华的街道。“你想吃早餐吗，我得来杯咖啡。”  
“你在开玩笑吗哈珀，我上班都要迟到了。”  
“开玩笑的是你，谁他妈知道你甚至在大使馆有份工作。大使的工作。”这次罗伊是彻彻底底的翻了个白眼。昨天晚上他们在浴缸里共同度过了场面堪比哥斯拉大战危险流浪者的两个半小时——这么说吧，战况激烈到浴缸里溢出的水要淹了罗伊的公寓，他的指尖都泡白了。而加斯竟然告诉他第二天他还得上班——他为什么需要上班？罗伊想不明白。  
“我是个政客——就算你多不想承认。”加斯开始拨弄起了罗伊给他系的领带——他不会系领带，亚特兰蒂斯的传统服饰和领带搭不上关系。这条领带也是罗伊的，因为他今早匆忙得根本找不到自己的被扔在哪儿。“这只是个礼节性的职位。但我也得礼节性的去打一下卡。”  
“嘿，小鱼（minnow）。”罗伊伸出一只手去把他的领带扶正。“别误会，我只是有点儿困。再说你不能不吃早餐。”  
“到别人的面前当老爸去吧，罗伊。”加斯的西装被他挤出了几道褶。罗伊一意孤行地把车停到一家早餐店前。  
“如果你自己会开车就不用我送你了。坐我的车就得听我的话。雀鳝（garfish）。”罗伊拉开车门。“现在我给你弄点儿吐司去，那样你就可以拿你沾着糖浆的手指在我的车里抹来抹去了——”  
不出几分钟罗伊就端着两人份的早餐回到车上。加斯开始像只水龟啃胡萝卜似的啃起了那段法式脆烤吐司条，碎渣嘎嘣嘎嘣的落了一脚垫。罗伊边喝他的的清咖边开车，他给他的小加买了榛果拿铁。  
“爱丽儿。”加斯突然说。他的腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，像条金鱼一样。“爱丽儿也会和鱼讲话。”  
“所以。”罗伊咽下一口咖啡。要跟上加斯跳跃的脑袋实在需要他的全部注意力，但是他现在在开车，这个情况就很麻烦了。“你是陪莉安补完了迪士尼公主系列吗。”  
“小美人鱼太扯了。”加斯沾着麦芽糖浆的手指在半空中挥来舞去，像是在指挥一出隐形的under the sea。“欢迎他们随时来现实中的亚特兰蒂斯来看看。”  
“亚瑟的身材好着呢，我懂。”罗伊说。“我打赌你更喜欢摩阿娜。”  
“不不不，”加斯说。“蝠鲼太糟糕了。你知道，就算我能和它们对话，和黑蝠鲼打架的时候召唤来一堆它们看起来也挺奇怪的。”  
“哦加斯，你就直接说你想要个新外号嘛。”罗伊的法拉利徐徐开进了大使馆的地界——这是亚特兰蒂斯国土的延伸了。他打赌加斯是第一个坐这么高调的车来上班的工作人员。加斯摇下车窗拿出证件，警卫向他敬了皇室礼。罗伊发出了一声哇哦。  
罗伊熟练的倒车挂档停进了停车位，早有随从在一旁等候加斯下车了。加斯舔干净手指上沾着的蜜糖，弹开自己的安全带。罗伊给他打开车门保险。  
“工作愉快，海风暴。”罗伊摘下墨镜，朝着他挤了挤眼睛。“我可是要回家睡回笼觉的人了。”  
“你不打算亲亲我再走？”  
“这不合适吧。”罗伊瞟了一眼车窗外的亚特兰蒂斯人。他们个个都是蝶泳运动员的身材。“你瞧，小王子，这是你工作的地方了。”  
“我得提醒你你现在在亚特兰蒂斯的国土上。”加斯说。“在我的王国就得听我的话。”  
“好吧，好吧。”罗伊探出身子，“你过来，咱们快点解决，你已经迟到了。”  
加斯倾身向前在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。罗伊舔了舔嘴唇，上头都是黏糊糊的糖浆味道。加斯端起咖啡，打开车门。  
“如果我是明天你国报纸的头版头条。”罗伊戴上墨镜，发动引擎。“记得找张帅点儿的照片。”  
加斯关上车门，一边从随从人员手里接过一大本卷宗档案。“我没法决定私人媒体的报道癖好。”  
“哦对了下班记得把领带还我。”罗伊探出车窗向他喊。  
“我听出来了你就是想和我共进晚餐。”加斯的背影已经被埋到了那一群亚特兰蒂斯人中。“我六点下班，记得来接我——”  
罗伊微笑起来，墨镜下的眼睛笑成了一道缝。他开出大使馆的时候警卫向他致意。他把他的法拉利挂到最高档，在宽敞的华盛顿大道上开得像个刚拿到驾照的孩子。因为今天他心情很好。他决定今天晚餐时加斯会看到一对活蹦乱跳的小兔子，或者仓鼠。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中的大多数罗伊给加斯取的外号都能找到出处。  
> 加斯真的是亚特兰蒂斯大使可我总觉得他没上过一天班。然后我时至今日还在思考罗伊这个自由工作者怎么买得起法拉利的（绿箭v3）  
> 能与仓鼠对话和宠物inky都是tiny titans里的设定。非常可爱。  
> topo的N52形象真的很克苏鲁  
> 写这篇是因为今早在学校绿化地上偶遇一只兔子。


End file.
